Mi perdición eres tú
by Tsukisaku
Summary: -En la hermandad Kunoichi somos conocidas también por el gran placer que le proporcionamos a nuestra pareja en la cama-dijo-Es sólo sexo sin compromisos, ellos no preguntan y nosotras tampoco- LEMON EN EXCESO xD Sasusaku. AU, Entren y lean: EPILÓGO-UP FINALIZADO


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Sasuke como Sakura, serán los narradores.

—o—o—o—

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es un lemon, por lo tanto, la historia estará llena de escenas eróticas. Así que si a alguien no le gustan ó le desagradan, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

—o—o—o—

**MI PERDICIÓN ERES TÚ**

**By Tsukisaku**

**REGLAS**

.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire una vez más antes de llamar a la puerta. Los nervios me invadían por completo,_ ¡Tranquilízate! _Me grité mentalmente antes de levantar mi mano y tocar el pequeño botón del timbre de aquel lugar. Unos segundos después apareció una chica alta de cabello rubio rizado, la observé por un par de segundos antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca.

—¿Haruno Sakura? —me preguntó con indiferencia, yo sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, la verdad es que estaba más que nerviosa por estar ahí y su impactante presencia no ayudaba en lo absoluto ¿Cómo es que había logrado figurar entre las candidatas? Realmente no estoy ni cerca de verme tan deslumbrante como esta chica.

—Te estábamos esperando, pasa —me dijo moviéndose para permitirme la entrada. El lugar es bastante amplio y grande, es como una gran mansión, llena de lujos. Me dirigió a una gran habitación; estaba perfectamente decorada. Con grandes y hermosos cuadros, jarrones que parecían costosos con flores recién cortadas, grandes sofás de cuero blanco, y una alfombra muy linda de color beige. ¿Cómo hacían para mantener todo tan limpio?

En cuanto entré al lugar, divisé a tres chicas más, me situé a un lado de ellas al tiempo en que la rubia que me había recibido se colocaba frente a nosotras, a un costado de una castaña igual de despampanante que ella.

—Bien —comenzó la rubia—. Mi nombre es: Sabaku No Temari y ella es Inuzuka Hana; ambas somos el cerebro detrás de esta grandiosa familia… y ustedes mis niñas, tienen la grandiosa y única oportunidad de poder formar parte de ella —me quedé totalmente quieta mientras la rubia hablaba, aún no podía creer lo que me sucedía.

Estaba por iniciar mi primer año en la carrera; pero lamentablemente para mí, no dispongo de tanto dinero como quisiera. La Todai es una de las universidades más prestigiosas y reconocidas de Japón, así como una de las más caras. A pesar de eso, logré conseguir media beca para ingresar debido a mi promedio, lo malo es que necesito la otra mitad para poder iniciar el curso.

Eh ahí el motivo de que me encuentre aquí. La hermandad femenina _Kunoichi_ es la más prestigiosa, exclusiva y reconocida por formar a chicas excepcionalmente perfectas. Todas aquellas que forman parte de _Kunoichi_, son chicas de mucho dinero y de un nivel social muy alto… sólo que cada año ofrecen un lugar para una chica —como yo— que no posee tanto dinero y si logra entrar, la casa paga los estudios por el resto de la carrera. Me parece que es algo así como un acto de caridad, aunque para obtener ese codiciado lugar, se debe pasar por un minucioso análisis y un par de pruebas.

—Estudiamos sus casos a fondo y de las casi cien solicitudes, sólo ustedes tres lograron llegar a la etapa final —continuó la castaña al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos—. Respóndanme algo… ¿De verdad están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por formar parte de nosotras? —¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— Claro —contesté muy segura, aunque al parecer mi voz fue la única que inundó el lugar, ya que las otras dos chicas parecían meditarlo minuciosamente.

—Me gusta tu seguridad Haruno —me dijo Temari con una sonrisa—, dime ¿Serías capaz de golpear a tus "rivales" por el lugar? —automáticamente miré de soslayo a las otras dos chicas a un lado de mí. Sentí mucha pena por ellas, ¿Podría yo golpearlas?... no. En cierta forma, ellas eran como yo, chicas de clase media que intentan obtener de manera _fácil_ dinero para la universidad, pero… ¿ellas lucharían conmigo por el lugar?, antes de que me contestara mentalmente a esa pregunta, ambas chicas murmuraron cosas como: "No sería rival para mí" ó "Acabaría con ella fácilmente".

—Supongo que no estoy _tan_ desesperada. Siempre hay otros caminos para arreglar las cosas —contesté con firmeza. Temari y Hana me observaron con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, antes de intercambiar una mirada fugaz entre ellas.

—Tienes mucha razón Haruno… —comentó Hana—. Por ese motivo eres la elegida para formar parte de nosotras.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté atónita.

—Así es, esto era una clase de prueba final, y pasaste —me dijo Temari—. En cuanto ustedes, siento decirles que han sido rechazadas — debía sentirme mal por aquellas chicas, pero no podía, ¡Acababa de ingresar a _Kunoichi_!

A partir de ese momento supe que mi vida cambiaría por completo. No sentí en que momento abandonaron la casa aquellas chicas, ni mucho menos cuando la estancia se llenó de más personas.

—Formalmente, ustedes son la nueva generación de Kunoichis, así que es hora de que les expliquemos las reglas —en ese momento salí de mi estupor y observe a cuatro mujeres más a mi lado. Una de cabello rubio largo, otra de cabellos rojizos, otra de cabello castaño y por último, una de cabello azulado. Todas son chicas realmente hermosas.

—Tomen asiento —nos dijo Hana—. Hay una serie de reglas que deberán seguir y respetar… es muy importante si no quieren que se les expulse de la casa —explicó seriamente.

—Número uno: Todas deberán mantener un promedio envidiable, Kunoichi se caracteriza porque sus integrantes son inteligentes y siempre son las mejores de sus clases. Número dos: Se espera que siempre se comporten a la altura, nada de espectáculos desagradables que pongan en duda sus modales. Número tres: todo lo que suceda dentro de la casa es absolutamente secreto. Número cuatro y la más importante… nada de novios el primer año y para todas aquellas que tengan uno, lamento decirles que deberán terminar con ellos para evitar futuros conflictos.

—Esto es muy importante, ya que es parte de su iniciación como Kunoichis. Les explicaré… ustedes aún son novatas, por lo tanto, si quieren asegurar su estadía aquí por los próximos cuatro años, deberán cumplir con el requerimiento más indispensable —explicó Temari—. Es el entrenamiento más importante por el que pasamos todas —¿entrenamiento? En ese instante, Hana se acercó a nosotras y nos repartió un móvil a cada una que venía con un pequeño cuadernillo.

—Durante este año ustedes aprenderán y _experimentaran_ todo sobre el sexo. Ese móvil tiene sólo un número grabado, cada que deseen aprender más… pueden llamar su chico asignado, así como ellos podrán hacerlo en el momento que quieran —explicó la castaña. Yo realmente no sabía que pensar.

—Y lo más importante es que ustedes no pueden negarse… claro, a menos que deseen salir de la casa —agregó Temari.

—¿Y quién será…? —intentó preguntar la rubia.

—Los elegidos para instruirlas en ese arte, son los chicos de último año de la fraternidad Tokubetsu. Cada uno de ellos tiene un móvil exactamente igual con su número grabado… para ellos es algo así como un regalo de graduación —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso no nos convierte en unas…? —intentó preguntar ahora la chica de cabello castaño.

—No —la interrumpió Hana—. Por eso se les asignó sólo a uno, será su _"pareja"_ por todo el año… es sólo sexo sin compromisos. Ellos no les preguntaran nada sobre su vida personal, así como ustedes tampoco lo harán. Únicamente aprenderán lo más que puedan de ellos... les aseguro que lo disfrutaran.

—Puede parecer raro. Pero las Kunoichis somos conocidas también por el gran placer que le proporcionamos a nuestra pareja en la cama. Si se les hace difícil llevar acabo esto, piensen que ellos son algo así como su… _danna_. El manual que les dimos les ayudará mucho en esto y en cuanto terminé el año, ellos se van y ustedes quedan libres —concluyó Temari.

**—o—o—**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Retiré la historia de fanfiction, ya que me ha estado borrando historias por "contenido no apto para menores".  
Si desean continuar leyendo éste y otros fics míos, todos están disponibles en mi blog, los datos están en mi perfil.  
Siento si ésto les causa inconvenientes, pero no permitiré que FF me siga borrando historias al azar.**

**—o—o—**

**Gracias por leer y los espero en el blog. No se arrepentirán.**

**Saludos.**

**Tsukisaku**


End file.
